


God is Love, but Satan does that thing you like with his Tongue

by perverted_brain



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Teacher-Student Relationship, definitely some hot sex tho, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: Elena and Alaric have to kiss twice in order to find out they belong together.





	God is Love, but Satan does that thing you like with his Tongue

At the sound of the bell Elena quickly shoved her math test in her bag, before shouldering it and leaving the classroom. On her way to her locker she couldn’t wrap her head around the thoughts swirling on inside her. Stefan off on one of his ripper tours, Klaus possibly laughing at his side, Damon keeping secrets about their location. The image of Jenna’s grave still too fresh.  
She noticed Bonnie’s figure seconds too late and bumped head-first into her, while rounding a corner, hissing at the sound of books falling to the floor.  
“Elena!”, Bonnie sounded surprised. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you coming. Here… Let me help you.”  
Both crouched down, gathering their belongings off the floor.  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it”, Elena smiled. “I was somewhere else.”  
Propping her books up in her arms Bonnie separated the remaining loose sheets of paper, not getting her eyes off of one certain piece. She deliberately pushed it into Elena’s hands.  
“You’re failing?”, she asked matter-of-factly.  
The latter rolled her eyes, stuffing the math test back in her bag. “Don’t mention it.”  
“I certainly won’t mention it to Caroline”, Bonnie said. “She’d rip your throat out if you missed graduation.”  
Getting up she gave Elena a cautious look. “I know you don’t want to hear it but at some point you’re going to have to catch up with the material again… Maybe you can get a tutor or something.” She smiled reassuringly.  
“Or something”, Elena replied. Noticing her best friends warning eyes, she sighed. “Alright, fine, maybe you’re right. Might give me a sense of normality again.”  
“See?”, Bonnie smiled. “Maybe you can ask Alaric for help.”  
“Yeah, maybe”, she replied. Feeling her phone buzz she reached for it in her jeans, finding an incoming call from none other than Caroline. “Sorry, gotta go”, she said, showing Bonnie the caller ID and pulling her into a quick hug. “See you tomorrow!”  
A few steps away Elena accepted the call, handling it between her ear and her shoulder in order to dig out her car keys.  
“Hey what’s-“  
“Gosh, Tyler is being such a douchebag”, the high-pitched voice of Caroline beat her to it. “Only last week he told me he would call more often and now I haven’t heard from him in days!” A dramatic sigh reached Elena through the speakerphone, her voice became small. “Do you think maybe you and Bonnie can come over and order take-out?”  
Elena smiled relentingly. “Sure, I’ll have to see how Jeremy is doing, but I’ll keep you posted…” She didn’t mention her own feelings – which weren’t at the peak on the moment – and decided that she would decide about her answer when she was home.  
“And also you can use the distraction as well”, Caroline mumbled. “You know with Stefan and Damo-“  
“Yeah I know”, Elena interrupted, while she felt her heart sink, feeling like this would always be a sore topic for her. “Listen, I’ll call you later okay?” Bidding a quick goodbye she hung up and opened the door to her car with a little too much force. Holding on to the steering wheel for support she willed her eyes shut and demanded the sick feeling to go away. Many heart beats away she succeeded halfway and started the car.

She decided to go.  
Emotionally she was not ready, but rationally she knew it was the right thing to do. Some bonding time with her best friends admittedly beat lying alone in her bed and wallowing in sorrow.

When she opened the front-door to her house she tip-toed around the dark to find a hanger to put her coat on, slipping out of her shoes and cautiously putting the keys in the key-bowl with a soft jingle. She was about to slowly find her ways upstairs when the lights in the floor went on and Alaric stood in the doorframe to the kitchen, a glass of Bourbon in his hand. Elena startled and jumped, pressing her hand over her heart.  
“God, you scared me!”, she whispered.  
He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at her judgingly, tipping his head to the side.  
“You know, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s a school night”, he said, pushing off the wall.  
“Sorry, I should’ve called”, she admitted. “I was with Bonnie and Caroline and we were having so much fun… For the first time in so long. Was a good feeling.”  
A small smile appeared on Alaric’s lips and his shoulders seemed to relax. “I’m glad”, he said. “You don’t have to tell me anything. As long as I know you’re alive it’s fine with me.”  
The corner of Elena’s mouth twitched. “It’s a school night for you too, you know”, she said, mentioning to his half-emptied glass.  
He sighed and swished the glass in his hand, causing the liquid to swirl. “Helps me sleep”, he mumbled, taking a sip.  
“Might help me sleep too”, she argued, a sneaky smile on her face.  
Alaric scrunched his eyebrows. “I might be a bad guardian, but I still won’t give alcohol to minors, Elena”, he said, half-grinning.  
Mentioned girl shrugged amused. “Was worth a try.”  
Her teacher finished the glass and pointed to the stairs. “Good night, Elena.”  
“Good night, Ric”, she answered.  
While getting ready for bed she felt how the bad thoughts were returning, was positively surprised they managed to stay away for more than an hour. In a way it was as funny as it was melodramatic as well, making fun of both Alaric’s and her sleeping disorder. She knew he couldn’t sleep either. Keeping the humor up might help them deal.  
Elena’s heart was heavy when she changed into her pj’s and found the pictures of her family stuck to her mirror. Her mother, her father, Jenna… She sighed.

The next day in math classes Bonnie sent her a weird look when Mr. Riley explained something about collinear vectors or something. She rolled her eyes and thought about how she really should consider getting a tutor.  
Later that day in History Caroline was gushing about her new nail polish. In all honesty she couldn’t care less, but she knew that Caroline just tried to be normal and distract herself. God bless her.  
“Elena, Caroline”, Alaric called upon them, a warning edge to his tone. They turned to him, interrupting their conversation. “Would you postpone your chit-chat to after my class?”  
“Sure, Ric”, Elena said, smiling, before realizing what name she had just called him. Her smile faded and she fumbled with her pen. “I mean, Mr. Saltzman.” Looking up she saw Alaric’s flustered face and how he rested his hands on his lips, turning away. Catching Caroline’s eyes they both raised their eyebrows.  
She turned to face History lessons again and tried to tune out her upcoming worries, by listening to him ramble away about the great depression back in the 1930’s.

After dinner she, Jeremy and Alaric sat together on the couch. They were watching some meaningless movie as a distraction from their everyday-life when Jeremy left in a commercial break to get more popcorn. Elena was curled against the headrest on one side, meanwhile Alaric’s arm was resting against the other, a glass of Bourbon in his hand again.  
“So, Elena”, he sighed, stretching the ‘o’. This couldn’t be good. Elena set up warily.  
“Yes?”, she asked carefully.  
He took a sip from the brown liquor, before licking his lips, meanwhile leaning way too casually against the armrest.  
“How’s school?”, he finally asked.  
Elena first looked surprised until she rolled her eyes and slumped against the couch. Silence was passed on for a little while, before she flatly stated: “Bonnie told you.”  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him nod.  
He scratched his head and fumbled with the glass in his hand, clearly at a loss for words. If it weren’t for the current situation Elena was in, she would’ve grinned at the clueless way this man was trying to handle parenthood.  
“If you- I mean in case you, you know, need help”, he mumbled. “I can try to look into your math stuff, look over some things with you.”  
Elena squinted at him and sighed. “Actually”, she said. “I could really use it. I’ve been missing out on a lot and I have other things on my mind. It’s not that I don’t understand it, I’m just a little-“  
“-behind”, he finished her sentence.  
“Yeah.”  
Both sat in silence, starring at the TV screen that was on in the background.  
“Thanks”, she finally said.  
“No problem”, Alaric countered, sipping on his drink.

That night Elena was plagued by a nightmare of Jenna’s heart, punched through with a stake, her eyes empty and her skin grey. The picture of her hand as she was reaching for her woke her up, panting, heart beating at least 100 miles per hour. She roamed through her hair with her hand, discarding strands of hair out of her face, trying to catch her breath, while simultaneously drying her eyes from tears.  
Her room suddenly seemed too dark, too alone, so she threw her legs off her bed and tip-toed her way around the house. Reaching the kitchen she could make out the shape of Alaric on the couch, his soft snoring a calming effect on her heart, that was still beating a steady 90 miles an hour.  
Elena was stretching out her arms for the hot chocolate mixture on a shelf when the floorboard under her feet creaked loudly, causing her to grimace. She prayed she didn’t wake up Alaric.  
But a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye made her flinch, a high-pitched scream coming from her throat, when she was whirled around and pressed against the counter. Her eyes widened when she came face-to-face with a knife that smelled fairly like Vervain.  
Alaric had pushed his whole body flush against hers, hair still adorably sleep-ruffled, but a dark grimace in his face. He looked scary.  
When he realized it was Elena - whom he had so rudely set a knife to her throat - he visibly relaxed and moved away from her. His body heat was still lingering when he sighed and dropped the knife on the kitchen table.  
“Elena”, he rasped. “What the hell are you doing?”  
Said girl was catching her breath, while slowly recovering from the shock.  
“I was-“, her voice cracked. “I was gonna make some hot chocolate.”  
He scoffed. “Now?”  
Looking up from under her eyelashes she sent him an annoyed gaze. And took a first look at his overall appearance; he was dressed only in boxer shorts and gave away what muscles lay under his usual shirts and his golden-brown skin. He had more hair on his body than Stefan had, but it didn’t cover how strikingly handsome he was. She hastily lifted her eyes to his face.  
“I had a nightmare”, she mumbled.  
Alaric’s face shifted to a worried look, when he crossed his arms. “Do you… wanna talk about it?”  
“Not really”, she replied shortly, turning around to grab the hot chocolate mixture she was trying to get to before. She had to stand on her tippy-toes to reach the shelf with the cups and put the porcelain on the counter, whirling around again to look for the sugar on the kitchen table. In doing so her gaze fell upon Alaric, who was hastily moving his eyes up from her legs. Caught in his act said man looked away and cleared his throat, pretending to find the microwave a very intriguing object.  
Elena’s face grew hot. Did she just imagine that?  
“Do you often have nightmares?”, Alaric asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
She was back to making her hot chocolate, while trying to hide her blush. It was then she noticed she was only wearing a tank top with some short boy-shorts.  
“Yeah”, she said. “Almost every day.”  
Getting the milk from the fridge she heard him sigh. “I’m sorry”, he said.  
“For what?”, she asked, pouring some into her cup. “You are a great guardian. Even if that means you’re just physically here that’s what both Jeremy and I need at the moment. The house doesn’t feel so alone with you.”  
“I just wish I could be more helpful”, he argued, watching her pour some of the brown powder into the cup. “Instead I sleep on the couch every night with a bottle of Bourbon in my hand.”  
Elena sent him a scolding look. “Everyone deals in their own way”, she said. “Besides, the point is that you take care of us. Which you do in your own, vampire-hunter-y way”, she grinned. Finally, he cracked a smile as well.  
Finishing off the hot chocolate she put it in the microwave, careful to put the timer off just before beeping, to avoid risking Jeremy to wake up.  
Taking the warm cup in both her hands she took a small sip and sighed satisfied.  
She was already dreading finishing the hot chocolate, because she would have to go upstairs again in her lonely room, waiting for new nightmares to haunt her.  
Noticing Elena’s facial expression Alaric gestured towards the TV. “We could watch some TV if you want”, he mentioned, which was his way of saying you don’t have to be alone.  
A wave of affection flooded her chest. “Sure.”  
Following him to the couch Elena noticed how he grabbed a shirt from one of his bags, before slipping it on and smiling tentatively at her. She returned it awkwardly.  
Sitting down he readjusted the blanket so that it lay on both Elena’s and Alaric’s lap, before turning on the TV and preparing to dial down the volume. Which was a necessary step to take, because of the feminine moan that was echoing around the Gilbert living room a second later. At this time of day (night, really) lots of channels had switched to adult pornography, which was a way of making Elena blush and Alaric switch to a different program. He was exhaling a lung full of air when he found a channel that was showing a re-run of Oceans Eleven, his eyebrows high on his forehead.  
They were both staring at the screen in front of them for a while. Elena was genuinely feeling at ease and wasn’t afraid of falling asleep. The movie in the background was like white noise, comforting her in the warm embrace of Alaric’s arm, which was situated on the couch behind her.  
It was the first night in a long while without a nightmare.

Elena was woken up by a shake of her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes, confusion was clouding her brain. Where was she?  
Checking her surroundings she could make out Alaric on the couch next to her, his head resting on the couch in an uncomfortable angle, his arm nuzzled against her waist, his chest so close to her face, causing her to think she had probably been sleeping on it. Sitting up she felt how his warm hand slipped lower, making her gulp and scoot an inch away.  
Stretching and looking up she noticed Jeremy in the kitchen, who was shooting her weird looks.  
“You guys gotta get up for school”, he said. Needless to say she was embarrassed, Elena hid her minimally dressed body from her brother and whirled towards the stairs that led up to her room. A while later, and fully dressed, she met the two men downstairs, both with their respective cups of coffee in hand. She smiled tensely, before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, cutting it into her granola. 

In school they were sitting together on lunch break with their friends, when Bonnie leaned towards Elena and kept her voice down. “Did you talk to Alaric?”, she asked.  
Elena huffed and rolled her eyes. “I could’ve asked him myself”, she answered. “Yes, he will probably tutor me, but Bonnie. Next time let me take care of that, okay?” She was still mad at her best friend, if only slightly so. The feeling was almost leaving her when the latter smiled apologetically.  
“I know, I’m sorry”, Bonnie said, frowning.  
“It’s fine”, Elena replied, getting back to poking around lunch.

Arriving home that afternoon she saw Alaric sitting on the kitchen table, lots of documents surrounding him, while he was nose deep reading in a book. Hearing her approach he looked up.  
“What are you doing?”, Elena asked, abandoning her bag on a small unoccupied space. Staring at the sheets of paper, it slowly dawned on her.  
“This is what your Math teacher gave me”, Alaric supported her suspicion. “Some curve sketching, some vectors, imaginary numbers… I had almost forgotten all of this.” He laughed.  
Her smile tightened. She was not looking forward to this.  
“You don’t have to do this”, she said, but the latter only brushed her off with a discarding hand gesture.  
“Nonsense”, he replied. “Come sit down and help me figure this one out”, he gestured to a part in the math book. “I can’t seem to get it right.”  
Elena knew he was messing with her, but she obediently sat down next to him with a sigh. Taking a look at the assignment she raised an eyebrow.  
“The derivative of a function?”, she asked.  
Alaric raised his shoulders and grinned. “I seem to have forgotten it”, he said sarcastically.  
Except for rolling her eyes Elena grabbed the book from him and read a bit more into the subject, before being able to explain it to Alaric. She was drawing some curves of her own, drawing the derivatives, writing down notes and solving formulas. To be fair he was a good teacher. He supported her throughout the whole evening and kept asking (or explaining) the right things. Soon Elena felt a bit less frustrated about math.  
When yawning some time between 7 and 8pm, Elena’s head was buzzing with all the new information and she stretched out her arms.  
“Can we continue some other day?”, she asked. “I can’t think about anything else than numbers right now.”  
Alaric nodded.  
They made dinner when Jeremy came home a few minutes later, before settling on the couch again.  
Bidding their goodnights after the movie was over, Jeremy beat her to the bathroom, so she had to wait in her room until he was finished. Changing into her usual shorts and a tank top Elena stole a glance at her bed, dreading the discomfort of having to sleep in it alone.  
In fact she woke up quivering in the middle of the night, the last pictures of a blood spattered Stefan remaining from her dream, while she was trying to catch her breath. Sitting up she rubbed her face, trying to calm herself down. Her chest was rising fast, falling even faster, and panic pumped through her veins. She was scared. Of her room, the darkness, her loneliness. Everything.  
Elena couldn’t help herself but think about how incredibly good she had slept next to Alaric on the couch, and before she could stop herself, she found herself already on the floor to the stairs. Slowly, and careful not to make a sound, she went down the steps and cornered the hallway in order to approach the kitchen. Everything was dark and silent, if it weren’t for the sighs Alaric was making in his sleep. Making out his figure on the couch she already felt relieved.  
Elena was about to cautiously slip underneath the covers, but jumped when a strong hand grabbed her arm.  
“Shh”, she whispered. “It’s okay. It’s me, Elena.” The hand relaxed again and she saw Alaric rubbing his eyes.  
“Are you okay?”, he asked, voice scratchy from the sleep.  
“Nightmare”, she replied softly, a frown stealing itself on her lips when she remembered the bloody images. Only a second later she was able to make out how his shadow pressed itself into the back of the couch, making room for her.  
Thankfully she slipped underneath, laying on her side with her back facing Alaric’s front.  
His warm arm wrapped itself around Elena’s middle, pulling her closer to his chest. It caused a hot feeling to pump through her body and a sudden wave of affection to catch her off-guard. Elena sighed comfortably and snug against his strong body.

Afterwards she found herself sneaking downstairs more often. She tried not to think about it and although she felt more guilty every time she continued anyways. The memory of Jenna being with Alaric totally screwed with her head, made her believe that she was guilty for going to him at night. And, at first, she was convinced there was nothing to be worried about.  
He was some kind of father figure, right? In a way her stepfather and her teacher.  
Also, Elena didn’t feel anything but thankfulness for him. He held her at night when she was crying, hugged her quivering shoulders and only mumbled reassuring words when her face was distorted into grimaces.  
In addition to that it somehow felt as if she was helping him get some sleep too.

Until one morning Elena woke up, squeezed against Alaric’s strong body, with his morning wood pressing against her shorts. Her eyes widened. Her body tensed. Something between her legs started to tingle.  
Immediately denying any of those feelings she jerked back so she was laying on her back, meanwhile accidentally brushing against his crotch and making a throaty moan escape his mouth. A full on body shiver hit her throughout her every bone.  
Catching a look throughout his messy strands of golden hair, she recognized how he was slowly starting to wake up, which caused her to panic. In that moment she didn’t know better than to escape and sprint down the hallway, only to jump up the stairs to her room and fall face-first on her bed. This was bad. She shut off how - even for a second - she caught herself imagining really being with Alaric. As a woman.  
Shaking her head Elena tried desperately to throw out these images. To store those thoughts in the deepest corners of her mind, putting them under a lock, never to be opened again.  
She promised herself she would stop sneaking onto the couch.

That day she went to school being annoyed, with a heavy heart, and annoyed that she had a heavy heart to begin with. She slammed her bag onto the floors harder than necessary, played with her pen too nervously and didn’t listen to any of her classes. She was glad that it was Friday, which meant she could wallow in her room alone on the weekend, without any responsibilities. On her way back home she chose to walk by the old cemetery, where her parents were buried and she’d officially met Stefan for the first time.  
There, she grabbed her notebook out of her bag and sat down against a tree trunk somewhere nearby, starting to scribble into her diary. She wrote a lot about her feelings, her worries, her fears. But after a while it started to become too depressing, so she shut the booklet and stared out onto the gravestones. She sighed deeply.  
A small smile appeared on Elena’s lips when she thought about the happy memories she had with her family. When they went to Disneyland on Elena’s 12th birthday and how Jeremy had practically begged to have a picture taken with Cindarella, something he was heavily denying a few years later.  
Having received a bit of positive energy Elena shoved all her things back into her bag, stood up and made her way to her home.

Arriving at the house she was able to make out Damon’s voice already at the entrance of the hall, probably discussing with Alaric where Stefan and Klaus’ location was, which he was keeping from Elena since the start of summer.  
As soon as she slipped out of her shoes Elena heard a whoosh and saw the silhouette of Damon leaning next to her on the wall.  
“Hello Elena”, he grinned, always wearing out her name in a weird way.  
“Damon”, she stated flatly, visibly showing him that she was still annoyed.  
Following her to the kitchen the Salvatore brother clicked his tongue. “Why so happy to see me?”  
She rolled her eyes. “You know how I feel whenever you hide a new lead of Stefan from me”, she argued. “I know you’re just concerned about me but…” She sighed, “… I really wanna help. The sooner we find him, the sooner he will get better.”  
Arriving to her destination she nodded towards Alaric in a greeting and grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards in the kitchen, filling it with tap water. Turning around she leaned against the counter, facing both men again.  
She noticed Alaric’s piercing eyes but decided to ignore him and focus on Damon instead.  
“Oh come on”, he whined. “We talked about this and I’m done with discussing it any longer. It’s too dangerous. Case closed.”  
Elena felt her frustration rise, pushing one of her hands against her forehead in order to try to calm down. In a fast movement she was turning around and leaving the kitchen again, deciding that she couldn’t deal with this today.  
When she arrived in her room she put the glass of water on her night table, before falling lifelessly on her bed.  
That night she woke up from a nightmare, sweaty and breathless, but against her intuition she stayed true to herself and didn’t go downstairs to Alaric. True, she didn’t sleep very well, a maximum of three hours, but she didn’t feel guilty anymore.  
The next night she didn’t sleep on the couch either.

A week later, after a healthy amount of ignoring Alaric as best as she could, Elena woke up by a weight dipping down the side of her mattress. With a startle she pulled the blanket closer, trying to cover her body. Slowly adjusting to the poor light, she recognized the messy shock of hair, the subtle stubbles, the broad shoulders and the strong arms.  
Her shoulders sagged and her grip loosened. A sigh escaped her.  
“You scared me”, she whispered.  
Alaric was swaying and ditching his jeans, as he came crawling underneath her blanket, smelling faintly of alcohol.  
“Alaric?”, she asked, alarmed. Carefully she sat up, looking down on the mentioned man, who had snuggled up to her. “Are you drunk?”  
His eyes were closed already when he shrugged half-assed. “Damon ‘n I may have emptied a few bottles of Bourbon”, he slurred.  
Elena’s eyes widened. “A few?”, she asked, unbelievable. When he didn’t answer Elena huffed a breath of air and shook her head. She didn’t come to the couch in the last week for a reason. But she was very certain that she wasn’t going to be able to carry him downstairs herself, either. Sighing she rolled him over to the furthest side of the bed, before laying down on the opposite side, wrapping the blankets around her.  
For a while nothing happened, and she was sure Alaric had drifted off to sleep (nearly so had she), when she felt a muscular arm wrap around her waist, pulling her toward a strong chest. The effect it had on her was that it immediately shook her wide awake. Her body tensed up.  
“What are you doing”, she asked slowly, careful to keep her voice down.  
“You didn’t come downstairs in a while”, he mumbled against her ear, his beard scratching against her neck.  
Elena gulped.  
“I miss you”, he enforced his words, pressing closer to her.  
And then he started kissing her neck, soft lips working on her skin, sucking and biting, working its way lower.  
Elena found her heart leaping out of her chest, her face flushing intensely and she tried to wriggle free.  
“What are you doing?”, she gasped again, struggling against his hold.  
Alaric changed his position, so that now he was leaning over her, both legs keeping Elena in place. His eyes ran sinfully slow over her body, sparkling with arousal.  
“I want you Elena”, he murmured. “I want you so bad.” He moaned and lowered himself on top of her, resting his forehead against hers. “You have no idea how good you look in those…” He wildly gesticulated with one of his hands. “Those tiny shorts. Can’t keep my eyes off of you.” His eyes slid to her lips, a hot spark lighting up in them. It caused Elena’s heart to thump in her throat, for her breath to catch and her body to freeze. She couldn’t believe this was happening.  
Very slowly, inch per inch, Alaric started to lean down, a mixture of sharp cologne and alcohol hitting her face, his hot breath ghosting against her lips, the beginnings of his bangs touching her forehead and his body heat warming up her own.  
“But I can’t have you”, he whispered. He scrunched up his face, as if in pain, before leaning up on his arms and resting on his hands.  
Except for a sinking heart Elena noticed how arousal had crept up her legs, settling in her crotch and spreading out from there in a hot swell. But just as the lust returned, so did the guilt.  
“It’s okay. You’re drunk”, she said, more confident than she was. “You’re projecting your feelings of Jenna towards me… And-”  
He laughed. Bitter. Hurt. He lifted his body from hers and looked down at her. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m just a stupid teacher who can’t stop thinking about his student, who also sort of is his stepdaughter. So, ehh, if you don’t mind, I’ll go to rehab now, since I can’t figure out my own feelings and have them analyzed by an 18-year old.”  
He swung his legs out of her bed and staggered to the door.  
“Wait, Alaric, I didn’t mean it like that”, she started saying, feeling sorry and guilty for making him feel so miserable, when, in fact, she felt the same.  
“Whatever”, he slurred, closing the door behind him when he left her room.  
Elena was restless, so she stayed up almost the whole night. 

When it was starting to dawn Elena couldn’t keep lying nervously in her bed, so she got up and quickly slipped into some leggings and a tank top. Grabbing her iPod from her desk she went for the headphones as well, plugging them in, before making her way downstairs. After having tied her hair into a ponytail she knotted a pair of running shoes onto her feet.  
When Elena was finally outside, the fresh air took part in clearing up her head. Closing her eyes she enjoyed it for a second. Then she put on one of her favorite songs and started to run.  
Working out helped Elena to think more freely of Alaric. When she was running around the streets her thoughts drifted off to him. How was she supposed to face him? Would he even remember? Or was she just some meaningless drunk relief?  
An hour later Elena came to a halt in front of her house and started to stretch, while catching her breath. Afterwards, she entered, throwing her shoes into a corner and getting into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was worn out and desperately needed to hydrate her throat, gulping the water down in just a few sips. When she was finished, she grabbed an apple and turned on the faucet to wash the fruit.  
“Mornin’ “, a voice sounded from behind her.  
Elena whirled around and smiled poorly when she saw who it was.  
“Alaric, hey”, she mumbled.  
The man in question was still in sweatpants and sent her an awkward smile, before rubbing his neck.  
“I’m never drinking again”, he said, laughing softly. “My head feels like it’s gonna burst.”  
Elena smiled tightly.  
Did he remember? Didn’t he?  
Anyways, she was too embarrassed if it would be the case, so after having washed the apple she took off as quickly as she could. Was she even allowed to have feelings for him?  
But Alaric’s voice caught her in her tracks.  
“Wait, Elena”, he voiced out. She stood still and felt how her shoulders slumped. Slowly turning around Elena saw how the man was hunched over the kitchen table, his hands supporting his weight on the wood. His face turned her way and her eyes caught the flexing of his jaw muscles.  
“About last night…”, he started, but caught himself mid sentence, fully straightening up.  
Elena felt heat crawl into her face.  
“I don’t know what I was thinking”, he continued, brushing his hand through his hair and avoiding eye contact. “It was wrong. I took advantage of you. I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry.”  
She anxiously bit her lower lip, looking up to him from under her eyelashes. She didn’t know what to say.  
“It’s okay”, she lied. “Happens.”  
Wrong.  
These things don’t just happen.  
Alaric seemed to know, according to his miserable facial expression. Nonetheless he forced a guilty smile on his face, which Elena reciprocated.  
Then she hurried up the stairs to her room, crossing it to reach the bathroom and to take a shower. Wash all those sinful thoughts away. She scrubbed hard and let the hot water numb her body.

The next day in school Elena was eating lunch together with her friends.  
Bonnie sat next to her, suspiciously grinning at her phone the entire time. Glancing towards her screen Elena was able to see a great deal of hearts, in form of many text messages.  
“Oh my god”, she laughed. “Is that Jeremy and your’s chat? That’s a lotta hearts.”  
“Elena!”, her best friend gasped, putting the phone away and sending her a scolding look.  
“Don’t worry”, she said. “I’m totally fine with it. Really.” She grinned. “You guys are seriously gross, though.” Bonnie gave her a friendly push against her shoulder.  
That’s when Caroline appeared from somewhere behind them and sat in front of the two girls, almost pushing someone else off the bench.  
“What are you two snickering about”, she asked, her blond shock of hair wriggling between them.  
“Nothing”, smiled Elena, earning a skeptical look from Bonnie. “Except for catching our sweethearts here totally grossing me out.”  
“Uhh, saucy much Bonnie?”, she asked, teasing. “Anyways, guys, Matt and I thought we could all gather at the Grill later. You can ask Jeremy too, if you want”, Caroline nodded towards Bonnie, winking. “Maybe Alaric could use some distraction as well”, she said to Elena.  
At the mention of Alaric, Elena’s smile faded and she lowered her eyes to her lunch in discomfort.  
“Sure”, she mumbled, lifting her head, trying to sound uplifting. “I’ll ask him.”  
“Great!”, Caroline voiced out, clearly not noticing her mood switch, clapping her hands.

Returning home that afternoon, Elena joined Alaric and Jeremy in the kitchen. Alaric was grading papers on the table and Jeremy was preparing what looked like a protein shake.  
“Hey”, she greeted, throwing her bag on a chair. Both men looked up from what they were doing. “We’re all gonna meet up for dinner at the Grill later. I’m supposed to ask if both of you want to join?”  
She looked at the men expectantly, raising her eyebrows in question.  
“Yeah, sure”, Jeremy shrugged. “Bonnie asked me already. I’m probably gonna go to her place afterwards.”  
Both Alaric and Elena turned their heads towards him, a look of surprise on their faces.  
“Alright”, Alaric said, word stretching out. “Well, you know what they say.”  
Oh no.  
The thought of her brother and her best friend doing the dirty made her cringe.  
“I can’t listen to this”, she said, turning on her heels and leaving the kitchen.

A few hours later Elena was running around the house in order to look for a necklace, yelling for Jeremy if he’d seen it, without getting an answer. Assuming he had already left for Bonnie’s place she kept searching the building. Coming across her parents’ bathroom she stopped in her tracks when she heard the door open. Turning her head she could make out a figure coming out of the steam.  
Alaric had wrapped a towel low around his waist, droplets of water were dripping down his naked upper body, his hair was slicked back and his golden skin was glistening in the light.  
He looked smoking hot. Elena’s pulse was beating faster.  
The almost naked man stood still when he recognized her standing only a few meters away.  
“Elena”, he sounded surprised. “Can I help-?”  
Elena didn’t know what evil had gotten into her.  
Didn’t know what drove her except for Alaric’s delicious body.  
Before he was able to finish the sentence Elena was striding over to him in less than a second, linked her hands behind his neck, leaned into his body and pressed a fiery kiss onto his lips. A burning sensation shot through her every bone. A scorching hot feeling where their lips touched. And a tingling sentiment where his hands grabbed on to her hips. A deep moan escaped his mouth and she opened up for him to explore her hot cavern. When he pulled her impossibly closer and bit onto her lower lip she gasped in his mouth, which flung him back into reality.  
Alaric pushed her an arm length away, eyes still closed with pleasure.  
“We can’t”, he whispered softly.  
Recognizing what she had just done Elena’s eyes widened, realization dawning on her that she might have just ruined everything between them.  
“Oh God”, she said, voice wavering. “I’m so sorry.”  
She quite literally felt like her heart was turning frigid, pumping cold blood through her veins. In a moment of panic she drastically turned on her heels and sprinted down the hallway, back to her room, where she slammed the door shut behind her.  
She’d never been this embarrassed before in her whole life. Alaric’s excuse had been the alcohol, but what was hers? She had been completely sober! Which obviously meant she was serious about what had happened.  
Elena felt like an idiot. How could she possibly have risked her and Jeremy’s current life? Living with Alaric had been a welcome distraction and both found in him a true friend. Which he had proved once again by putting an end to the kiss.  
She moaned and distorted her face into a grimace.

In order to avoid Alaric on her way out, Elena left the house half an hour too early, deciding to catch a bus instead of driving with him. On the one hand she was nervous to see him again after her escapade, but on the other hand she was relieved. Her friends were going to distract her. And Alaric wouldn’t dare to mention whatever was going on between them in front of everyone.  
She was one of the first to arrive, even though the bus had taken a bit longer. Sitting down next to Matt and Caroline, she was also the first to order a drink.  
“You’re getting a head start”, Matt said, amused. “You sure you can wanna drink that much?”  
She took a sip of her Mojito. “You have no idea”, she mumbled in reply.

After everyone had arrived they ordered food, more drinks and snacks. It was fun, having their small group together again, steadier getting drunk within the hour.  
“Hey Elena”, Bonnie caught her attention at one point. She had Jeremy’s arm draped around her shoulder and smiled at her from across the table. “How’s that tutoring doing?”, she asked, genuinely curious.  
Elena gulped, the feeling of her heart beating faster drawing attention to itself, while putting a tight smile on her face. Somehow she felt caught, that in some weird and twisted way everyone knew what was going on between Alaric and her. She quickly dropped that thought.  
“Great”, she said, which wasn’t even a lie. Alaric had seriously helped her. Speaking of whom, she sneaked a peek at him, sitting the farthest away from her. His eyes were fixated on the table and he was playing with a glass of Bourbon. And if Elena hadn’t looked for it she wouldn’t have noticed the light flush on his cheeks. So he was listening.  
Matt snapped her out of her thoughts. “You’re being tutored?”, he asked.  
“Yeah”, she nodded. “Alaric is helping me with Math.” Only saying his name out loud caused her pulse to rise again.  
He nodded interested, his lips pursed and a considering look on his face. “Maybe I should get one too, can’t hurt right?”, he asked.  
Elena only nodded and focused her attention back to her drink. Gulping it down in one last swig she slammed the glass back on the table.  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom”, she announced, pushing back the chair and almost tripping over her own feet. Wow, she was drunker than she thought.  
“Yeah”, Caroline sighed overdramatically. “I’m gonna come with you.” Following Elena to the Ladies’.  
When the brunet was done peeing she exited the bathroom stall and went to wash her hands in the sink. Throughout the mirror above she was able to catch how Caroline sent her weird looks.  
“What?”, she asked, soaping up her hands.  
The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and deepened the eye contact. “What’s going on between you and Alaric?”, she suddenly asked.  
The question hit Elena hard and she made big eyes. She swayed a bit when she avoided eye contact and washed the soap off her hands.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, she said.  
She was almost able to hear how Caroline rolled her eyes at the answer.  
“Come on, Elena”, she encouraged. “You do know that I can literally hear your heart pump blood through your veins, right? And whenever the topic of either you or Alaric rises, both of you seem to magically pick up your pulse.” Her voice almost had a scolding tone.  
Elena sighed, toweling off her hands.  
“There’s nothing going on”, she reassured. Her voice didn’t even waver. She was proud of herself.  
Caroline shook her blond locks of hair. “Nah, something happened, I can tell”, she argued. “Just tell me Elena, I’m your best friend.” When Elena said nothing, the former sighed in frustration. “Pleeaaase.”  
Elena rolled her eyes. “Nothing happened. Just leave me alone”, she said and made a beeline to the exit of the bathroom. She had almost escaped Caroline when her eyes widened and she gasped.  
“Oh my God, did you kiss?”, she asked, voice having slipped an octave higher.  
“Noo?”, Elena answered, although she could feel her betraying heart beat faster. Traitor.  
Caroline jumped in place and didn’t seem to calm down.  
“Oh my God you kissed our teacher!”, she practically yelled. Elena froze and pushed a hand on her mouth to shut her up. “You kissed your aunt’s ex-boyfriend”, Caroline continued and muffled into Elena’s hand.  
“Listen”, the brunet said. “You cannot tell anyone, you hear me? Not even Tyler.”  
The latter nodded frantically and Elena stepped away.  
“I don’t even know how it happened”, she continued. “In the one moment I’m just thankful for him being there and in the other he is just so hot. I’m confused.”  
When she saw how Caroline was opening her mouth to say something, she beat her to it: “But before you give me a lecture, I want to figure this thing out myself.”  
A brief silence was passed on between them.  
“Alright”, Caroline said. “Soooo I’m not allowed to say anything?”  
“No”, Elena emphasized.  
The blond sighed, bursting with things to say.  
“I know it’s hard”, Elena continued. “But it’s what I want.”  
Caroline pressed her lips together in an effort not to let anything slip through and nodded brightly.

Elena was positively buzzed when the first people started to leave. She hadn’t seen Bonnie and Jeremy in a while, which caused her to shudder and quickly divert her attention on something else. Matt was trying to focus on the card game he and Alaric had started playing, his eyes out of focus and his head slightly swaying. Elena grinned at that. Checking out Caroline she followed how said girl was lying her head on the table, slowly closing her eyes.  
“Hey, Caroline”, Elena said, reaching out and trying to shake her awake.  
“Hmpf, lemme sleep”, the blond slurred, swatting at her hand. Elena chuckled.  
“We should get you home”, she said, exchanging glances with Alaric, who was the most sober in the group. “Can we give her a ride?”, she asked.  
The latter nodded and flung his cards on the table, head first, exposing a terrible deck.  
“Ha!”, Matt voiced out in that moment. “I could’ve easily beaten you.” Laying out his own cards he exposed two aces among others. “You were just too scared to loose”, he grinned lopsidedly.  
Alaric laughed.  
“Alright, let’s give you a ride too, dude”, he said, stretching out his arms and shoving back his chair.  
Elena followed, only slightly swaying, rather than Caroline and Matt who had to hold on to each other, in order not to tip over.  
In sequence they all waddled outside, leaving a healthy tip, and entering Alaric’s car.  
On the drive to Matt’s place Caroline and him were arguing whether Caroline was able to be hungover as a vampire, which she denied, outraged. Kicking out the jock in front of his house, he thanked them for driving and wished them a good night, may the hangover catch you as much as it will me, Caroline.  
On the way to Caroline’s house it was silent in the car, Matt and her bickering no longer there. It stayed quiet until they reached her home, where she stumbled out of the car, shouting a quick “use protection!” Elena’s way, which made her blush furiously.  
She completely ignored Alaric’s questioning look and stubbornly stared ahead. A barely recognized weight lifted off her shoulders when he finally started the car and drove away.  
When they arrived at the Gilbert house they simultaneously stepped out of the car and jumped up the stairs to the front-door. Fumbling with her keys Elena opened the door, stumbled inside, followed by Alaric.  
She was kicking off her shoes, throwing her jacket towards the general direction of the hanger, let her bag fall to the floor and made effort to walk to the stairs, in order to get the hell away from Alaric as fast as possible. The humiliating effect of his rejection from earlier still had to wear off, and until then she would probably tip toe around him.  
“Elena”, Alaric said, making her stop in her tracks on the middle of the stairs. She turned around.  
“I, ehh, I need your help”, he said, hands burrowed in the pockets of his jeans.  
“What’s wrong?”, she asked, quirking an eyebrow. She followed how he turned down the collar of his leather jacket, exposing a cut at the back of his neck. She frowned at the sight.  
“Damon and I were trying out some new weapons right before going to the Grill”, he said. “I didn’t get a chance to clean it and it’s hard to reach.”  
Elena frowned and nodded.  
She lumbered down the stairs and followed him to the medicine cabinet. While Alaric was getting the Isobetadine she looked for a compress, finding a square pocket. Ripping it open she turned around, watching Alaric take the anti-inflammatory ointment out of the package. Tightly smiling at him she realized that she wasn’t going to be able to reach his neck, unless standing awkwardly on her toes, so she sighed and walked to the kitchen table. Hopping on it she waved at him to come over.  
Alaric closed the distance, took a hesitating look at her face and laid his hands on her knees, pulling her legs apart to take place between them.  
At the close proximity Elena felt her heart beating faster.  
Exhaling, her breath was shaking.  
The man in between her legs tipped his head to the side, allowing her access to his wound. She pulled herself together and dipped a piece of the compress in the salve, before reaching around his head to gently press it onto his wounded neck. At some point he hissed, which caused her to flinch and retreat. He smiled tightly.  
The next step included putting the band-aid on his cleaned wound, fixating it with tape, which Alaric had taken from the medicine cabinet as well. While sticking the last piece of tape on the compression she couldn’t ignore anymore how good Alaric smelled; sharp, manly, arousing. Their closeness didn’t help either.  
Elena was intensely aware of his big and strong hands on her thighs, the heat they were transferring through the fabric to her skin, how the sensation spread to her crotch.  
She coughed, hoping it would snap her out of her thoughts.  
“Done”, she smiled, lowering her hands to the table.  
Alaric leaned his head from side to side, experiencing the stretch of the band-aid.  
Shortly after, Elena tried to jump off the table, but was prevented to do so by the presence of Alaric’s arms, cornering her. His ever so close body was getting even closer.  
If Elena didn’t watch out his scent would drive her crazy and she wouldn’t be able to hold back.  
“Thanks”, he breathed, his face inches away from her.  
She leaned back, escaping his looks. “No problem”, she mumbled. “Can I go now?”  
Alaric let out a lung full of air. He looked at her debatingly for a while.  
“You know what”, he said, eyes turning dark. “I can’t do this anymore.” Within a second his mouth was on hers, moving in a filthy rhythm. One of his hands was starting to massage her thigh, the other one coming up to cup her waist, pulling her closer to him. It wandered around her body, landing on her lower back.  
Elena gasped in his mouth, reaching up to cup his face in her hands, pulling him off her. When she looked at him his pupils were brown, lips bruised, hair messy.  
“What’s going on?”, she asked, breathless. “I thought you didn’t want this.”  
Alaric sighed, leaning his head a little to the side to press a soft kiss on her hand, before raising his head and locking eyes with her.  
“Oh, I want it, alright”, he murmured. “You have no idea how hard it is to have you walk around the house in nothing but those shorts and a tank top. And even after all the reasons why I shouldn’t be with you, I still can’t resist you. It makes me go crazy.” He leaned his forehead against hers.  
Elena’s heart was in her throat, flames were working through her body and fireworks were going off inside her head. Her attraction towards the man in front of her consumed her.  
“So- What are you saying?”, she asked, her voice trembling.  
Alaric lifted his green eyes, the want in them catching Elena off guard.  
“I say: Fuck it”, he answered. That being said, Alaric tipped his head to the side and closed the distance between their faces, lifting his hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, before sealing her lips with his.  
Elena couldn’t believe this was happening and in all honesty she didn’t want to think too much about it either.  
So she kissed him back.  
This seemed to tip Alaric over, he was hungry for more, let his hands explore her body and sank his hand in her long hair.  
She gasped when he pulled a little at the strands, hollowing her back to press closer to him.  
Elena wrapped her legs around Alaric’s hips, slowly lowering herself on the table and pulling him with her. Her mind was clouded with lust, her skin screaming to be touched and her heart was pumping want through her entire body.  
Being with Alaric was mind-blowing.  
He was the complete opposite of Stefan and Matt, not soft or scared that he would hurt her.  
Alaric was rough.  
He pulled her hair, grabbed her hips, grinded against her, bit her neck and left bruises along the way to her lower body. Disappearing between Elena’s legs made her feel things she had never felt before, causing hallelujah choirs to go off in her head.  
After getting a taste of her womanhood he moved back on top of her, devouring her. Ruining her. His hands had ripped her clothes off a while ago, leaving her olive skin exposed. Taking advantage of her nude form he took a chance to admire her curves, her long legs, her messy hair and most of all her bruised lips.  
“You’re my muse”, he whispered, barely audible.  
“What?”, she asked, leaning closer.  
Alaric shook his head. “Nothing”, he replied. He sank down on her naked body, her bare breasts touching his skin. “Just thought about this moment for a long time.” And even though they were both undressed, exposed, it were only his words that made her blush.  
When he finally sank into her, Elena threw back her head, baring her throat, which he immediately began peppering with kisses. After she had adjusted to him, he started fucking her ruthlessly. Slamming into her like it was the last thing he was going to do.  
At some point Alaric lifted her up into a sitting position, grinding into her like that. Then he grabbed her hips, securing her legs behind his back, before walking her to the couch. Standing in front of it he threw her on it, immediately crawling on top of her. He was mouthing her skin, his teeth grazing the sensitive part under her bellybutton, before swiping his tongue teasingly over her nipples.  
“Let me guess”, Elena coaxed out in between moans. “This is where you fantasized about me?”  
Alaric stopped in his tracks and grinned at her seductively. “Well”, he croaked. “You’re not wrong.”  
“Oh?”, she more or less asked. “What else did you do then?”  
“For starters”, he replied, voice husky. “I jerked off on you.” Letting his fingers dance gracefully on her stomach, barely touching, he moved higher, until he had reached her face, which was fully concentrating on him. “Remember when I came to your bedroom, shitfaced drunk, once? After you had sent me away I was laying right here.” His nose brushed against hers. Elena felt like her sexual frustration was going to burst.  
God, Alaric was dirty.  
And she couldn’t get enough of it.  
Pulling him closer they kissed again. It was all tongues and teeth, clashing together in a sinful rhythm. The second time he sank into her, he immediately started angling his hips.  
It was just the right angle.  
It left Elena grasping for more, desperate to be filled to the brim by Alaric, her hand grabbing his shock of hair, pulling and moaning. Her fingernails drove into his back, scratching the broad shoulders, eliciting filthy moans from him. He fucked her harder.  
And after a few more thrusts she finally felt her peek coming up.  
When her orgasm washed over her, Elena felt like being flung off a rollercoaster, flying directly too the moon and the stars, the immense pleasure clouding her brain. The waves of pleasure rippled through her entire body, even sending tremors to the nerve endings of her fingertips.  
Making Elena moan oh so sweet made Alaric cum as well, shooting off inside her, coating her walls a delicious shade of white. Riding their orgasms out she felt how fatigue was creeping into her body and her mind. Her eyes were slowly falling shut when Alaric pulled out, a hot fluid following his movements. Distantly she noticed how he cleaned her up with a wet towel, softly draped a blanket over her and lay down beside her, snuggling up.  
“Night”, he mumbled.  
“Night”, she replied hoarsely. 

The next morning Elena woke up in Alaric’s arms, squished together on the small couch. A fond smile stole itself on her lips and she turned around to face him. His eyes were fluttering, but when he fully opened them he caught a glimpse of Elena’s face and. She was so beautiful like that. With the morning sun shining through her hair, her eyes sparkling with happiness and her million watt smile.  
“Hey there”, he whispered.  
“Hey yourself”, she replied, grinning. Alaric supported himself on one elbow so he was able to look down at her, brushing hair behind her ears with an affectionate smile. He was in awe of her beauty.  
“You look stunning”, he murmured absently.  
Elena giggled.  
“Thanks”, she said.  
Alaric laughed, trying not to make this awkward. “Should we make some breakfast?”, he asked instead, looking back at the kitchen. The kitchen table was a mess.  
“Right”, Elena replied, having gotten up and fixating her eyes on the desk as well. “We should probably clean up, before.”  
“And sanitize”, he threw in.  
“And sanitize”, she repeated.

The next time Elena saw Caroline it was after a sturdy clean up, a few coffees and a few rounds of sex later.  
They agreed to meet up at the Grill for a quick run-through of the upcoming senior prank night. Caroline knew she wasn’t supposed to comment, but after what felt like hours she slammed the pen down on the to-do-list.  
“Spit it out”, she demanded. “You are literally buzzing with affection it’s choking me.”  
Elena looked up. Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial, was all that went through her head. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t stop grinning. Couldn’t stop feeling like the world’s happiest girl alive.  
“Alaric and I had a little… talk”, she eventually broke out. She wasn’t telling the truth, but she wasn’t lying either.  
“Oh my god!”, Caroline squealed. “You have to tell me everything!”  
“You probably don’t want to know all the details”, Elena drifted off, avoiding eye contact.  
Caroline’s eyes grew as huge as saucers.  
“Hot teacher sex?”, she said, almost hyperventilating. “How was it?”  
“Well”, Elena said, beginning to grin. “Let’s just say he does that thing with his tongue…”  
“Ew!”, the blond screamed. “I don’t want to know that much.”  
Elena only laughed.


End file.
